saintsrowfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Stations de radio dans Saints Row: The Third
Cette page regroupe les stations de radio de ''Saints Row: The Third GenX 89 thumb Modern Rock DJ: Tatiana *The Black Keys - "Next Girl" *Brooklyn - "Volcanology" *The Dear Hunter - "In Cauda Venenum" *Deftones - "Diamond Eyes" *Delphic - "Clarion Call" *The Do - "Queen Dot Kong" *Dragonette - "Stupid Grin" *Feeder - "Renegades" *Heavy Young Heathens - "Sha La La La La" *Hockey - "Too Fake" *Jr. - "Lost Desire" *King Khan and the Shrines - "Torture" *The Lines - "El Matador" *Miike Snow - "Animal" *The Rassle - "Born Free" *Sleigh Bells - "Riot Rhythm" *Valencia - "Stop Searching" *White Denim - "Paint Yourself" KRhyme 95.4 thumb Hip-Hop et Rap DJ: Kish *Amanda Blank - Gimme What You Got *Blakroc - Done Did It *Freeway - Throw Your Hands Up *G-Eazy - My Life Is A Party *Kanye West - Power *KB - Get It In *Kurupt - I'm Burnt *Medine - Don't Panik *Mickey Factz - Paradise *Mos Def - Quiet Dog *Pharoahe Monch - In the Zone *Rob Roy - Fur In My Cap *Sean Price - Boom Bye Yeah *Sixx John - Push Play *Southpaw Swagger - Can't Stop Now *Sum Kid - The Countdown *Tandem - 93 Hardcore *Tyler the Creator - Yonkers *Wale - Mirrors *Yelawolf - Good to Go K12 97.6 thumb Electro DJ: T-Roy *The Bloody Beetroots - 31 Seconds to Die (2010) *Jokers on the scene - Baggy Bottom Boys (2009) *Baobinga - State of Ghetto Jackin (2008) *Benny Benassi - Satisfaction (2003) *Deadmau5 - A City in Florida (2011) *Digitalism - Idealistic (2007) *Dilemn - Pitiless (2008) *Kevin & Carrick - Wallflower *Grum - Heartbeats (2010) *Jesse No - Double Bubble *Jesse No - Oh No U Dont *Junkie XL - Angry Elephants *Kevin Seaton - Scrub Down *MNDR - C.L.U.B. (2009) *Ratatat - Neckbrace (2010) *Rusko - Woo Boost (2010) *Tugboat - Dont Break It Klassic 102.4 thumb Musique classique DJ: Valerie *Bach - Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 - Allegro(1721) *Boccherini - Minuet *Chopin - Waltz in D-flat Major *Dvořák - Humoresque Op. 101 No.7 *Handel - "Hallelujah" from Messiah *SR *Liszt - Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 *SR *Mendelssohn - Spring Song *Mozart - Der Holle Rache *Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik (1787) *Mozart - Serenade No. 13 in G major, IV Rondo - Allegro *Rossini - Call to the Cows (William Tell Overture) (1829) *Rossini - The Thieving Magpie Overture *SR *Saint-Saëns - "Fossils" from The Carnival of the Animals *John Philip Sousa - Stars and Stripes Forever (1897) *Strauss - The Blue Danube Waltz *Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries *Waldteufel - Skater's Waltz Adult Swim WDDTCPDG thumb Musique de série DJ: Jon *Tim & Eric - Sports (Sports Bar Remix) (2008) *Let Spirits Ride - Black Mountain *Insufficient Fare - Cerebral Ballzy *Winner - Cheeseburger *Basketcase - Dangerdoom *The Cyborg Slayers - Dethklok *No Vacancy - J G Thirlwell *The War - Mike Bigga *Anarchy - Odd Future *Aqua Teen Hunger Force - Schoolly D *Save Me From Myself - Unknown Hinson *Idiot - Wavves Kabron 104.2 thumb Reggaeton et musique latine *Este Reggaeton - Ambush *Vamonos Hasta Bajo - Blaster Chicks *Get Down - Calle Cardona *Ella Prende Gilla - DJ Genesis *Virtual Diva - Don Omar *Dejate Llevar - FDK feat. Pinky *Lujo - FDK *Movimiento Espectacular - Flama *Chacka - Friendz *Maria Juana - Mr. Kapri *Maldito Alcohol - Pitbull & Afrojack *La Turbina - Prophex *Sueltate Y Toma - Reggae Black *Se Fue La Luz - R_1 *Ponte A Trabajar - Vakero *Todavia No Hay Na - Villanosam 106.66 The Blood thumb Metal DJ:John John *"Suicide Jag" by Chemlab (1993)1 *"Berserker" - After the Burial *"Runes To My Memory" - Amon Amarth *"Obfuscation" - Between the Buried and Me *"Perfect Weapon" - Black Veil Brides *"Feel Like I Do" - Drowning Pool *"Apocalyptic Havoc" - Goatwhore *"Regurgitated Disinformation" - Job For A Cowboy *"WWIII" - KMFDM *"Arma-Goddamn-Motherfuckin-Geddon" - Marilyn Manson *"Divinations" - Mastodon *"Apologies Are for the Weak" - Miss May I *"The Lotus Eater" - Opeth *"Rise Rebel Resist" - Otep *"Misanthropy Pure" - Shai Hulud *"Love?" - Strapping Young Lad *"Necropolis" - The Black Dahlia Murder *"Farewell Mona Lisa" - The Dillinger Escape Plan *"Slow Revolution" - Tugboat *"Engine Wrecks" - You Love Her Coz She's Dead The Mix 107.77 thumb Pop et Rock des années 80 à 90 DJ: "Big Ben" *Social Distortion - Ball and Chain (1990) *The Icicle Works - Birds Fly (Whisper To A Scream) (1983) *Faith No More - Epic (1989) *Aldo Nova - Fantasy (1981) *Tone-Loc - Funky Cold Medina (1989) *Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out for a Hero (1984) *Talk Talk - It's My Life (1984) *Mötley Crüe - Live Wire (1981) *Bush - Machinehead (1994) *Run D.M.C. - My Adidas (1986) *Robert Tepper - No Easy Way Out (1985) *The Butthole Surfers - Pepper (1996) *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Relax (1983) *Mark Morrison - Return of the Mack (1996) *Mötley Crüe - Shout at the Devil(1983) *Adam & The Ants - Stand and Deliver (1981) *Sublime - What I Got (1996) *Joe Esposito - You're the Best (1984) Mixtape thumb Station de radio personnalisée Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row The Third en:Radio Stations in Saints Row: The Third